


Christmases.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [23]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Two Christmases in the Reyes-Strand house.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Christmases.

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry it's taken me a while to post this, I've been finding it really hard to get the motivation to write at the moment. I will try and post more often though.  
> I hope you enjoy this story.

“This Christmas was really nice.” Tk told Carlos when the two of them finally got some alone time. 

“It was.” Carlos agreed as Tk leaned into his side. “Reagan actually understood a little bit what was going on.”

“Yeah she did.” Tk nodded leaning his head on Carlos’ shoulder. “Loved tearing the wrapping paper.”

“She did.” Carlos agreed with a laugh. “We didn’t have to worry about all the first Christmas stuff this year.”

“We didn’t this year but we will have to next year.” Tk pointed out as one of his hands went down to his eight month baby bump. 

“We will.” Carlos agreed with a smile his hand also going down to Tk’s baby bump. “At least this one will be a bit older then Reagan was.”

“By like a month.” Tk pointed out. “It’s not gonna make that much of a difference.”

“Maybe not but Reagan will be almost three then so.” Carlos shrugged.

“She will be.” Tk nodded.

**********************************************************************************

“Merry Christmas.” Reagan shouted as she walked into her parent’s room.

Carlos groaned as he sat up in bed. “What.”

“Merry Christmas papa.” Reagan walked over to Carlos’ side of the bed with a hug smile on her face. 

Carlos looked over at the clock see that it was only five. “It’s a bit early baby.” Carlos told her as he pulled her up onto the bed. “Think you can sleep for a little longer.”

“It’s Christmas.” Reagan told him with a sad look on her face.

“I know it is baby but it will still be Christmas if you go to sleep for just a little bit longer.” Carlos tried to explain. 

“Fine.” Reagan said unhappily as she snuggled down between her dad’s.

*****

Tk and Carlos were able to get about half an hour more sleep before they were woken up by Sawyer. 

“You can open two presents now but the rest have to wait till grandpa’s here.” Tk told Reagan when she asked to open her presents.

“Yay.” Reagan ran over to the tree and picked out the two biggest presents she could see.

“Get two of your sisters’ presents too.” Carlos told her smiling over at his daughter.

“Fine.” Reagan nodded as she also grabbed two of Sawyers presents, this time picking the smallest two she could find. 

“You want to help your sister open hers?” Tk asked as he picked his youngest up from her matt on the floor.

“No.” Reagan told them as she tore into the first present. 

“Why don’t you open yours then help your sister.” Tk suggested.

Reagan just open the presents not bothering to answer her dad’s. Although she did end up helping Sawyer open the presents once she had opened her own. 

*********

“Hey dad.” TK smiled opening the door later that morning. 

“Hey.” Owen smiled at his son as he walked past Tk and into the house. “Merry Christmas.” Owen smiled as he walked into the living room.

“Grandpa.” Reagan shouted as she ran over to Owen. 

Owen smiled as he picked Reagan up with a hug smile. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Hey.” Carlos smiled as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room smiling at his father-in-law. “Merry Christmas.”

Owen smiled at Carlos over Reagan’s shoulder before she asked to be put down.

“Grandpas here.” Reagan pointed out to Tk trying to give him her best puppy dog eyes. “Can we open presents?”

“Give Grandpa a couple minutes then we can.” TK told her with a small laugh. “Would you like a drink dad?”

“I would love a tea.” Owen told him as he walked over to were Sawyer was laying on her play matt.

**********

“We have a special present.” TK announced once the girls had opened all there presents. “For all of you.”

Owen looked over at his son with a smile. 

“I’m pregnant.” Tk told his dad with a smile before turning around to look at his daughter. “Your gonna have another brother or sister.”

“This is amazing.” Owen told his sons. “I’m really happy for you two.”

“Thanks dad.” TK smiled over at Owen before looking over at his eldest daughter. 

“I don’t want another little sister.” Reagan told him completely serious.

“It might be a girl or a boy.” Carlos pointed out as he pulled Reagan onto his lap. “We don’t know yet.”

“I want it to be a boy.” She told him again.

“And it might be.” Tk laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm also thinking that when I reach number 30 I might add some 9-1-1 stories into the series. I'm not sure at the moment though and I was wondering what everyone thought. 
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.  
> I'm struggling to come up with any ideas so if you have any please let me know as I feel like I'm just writing the same thing over again with a few differences.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
